


灰色．藍色

by crosslin1129



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosslin1129/pseuds/crosslin1129





	灰色．藍色

【疼痛：1】  
艾瑞克對疼痛相當敏感。  
第一次見面時，查爾斯跳入海中拯救溺水的他。上岸之後，莫拉拍拍查爾斯的肩膀，查爾斯竟痛到無法呼吸。  
「你受傷了？」莫拉緊張地四處檢視，查爾斯解開襯衫釦子，發現左肩有一大塊瘀青，胸口也相當疼痛。應該是剛才弄傷的，他想。艾瑞克可能有什麼很重要的東西掉入海中，他試圖把他拉回岸上時，他拚命掙扎，可能是因為這樣才受傷的。  
不過，跟他一樣全身溼淋淋的艾瑞克似乎正目不轉睛地看著他。  
「太久沒游泳啦。」他勉強一笑，不希望艾瑞克因此而感到歉疚。  
回到學校後，莫拉要他把襯衫脫下，拿來熱毛巾給他敷著肩膀。當熱毛巾貼在胸口時，他又痛苦地皺了皺臉。  
艾瑞克依舊在一旁盯著他看。  
「吾友，你這樣盯著我看，讓我有點不好意思。」他只是想開開玩笑，艾瑞克卻表情一變，轉頭離開。  
晚餐後，他婉拒莫拉的幫忙，自己走回房間。他的步伐很慢，幾乎走幾步就要停下來深呼吸，等到疼痛減緩之後再往前。他走慢的另一個原因，是因為後面有人跟著他。  
艾瑞克與他保持著約莫五公尺的距離，像貓一般無聲無息地走在他後面。查爾斯不免有點擔憂。雖然他把這個人從海中救起，但他其實一點也不知道自己救的是什麼樣的傢伙。他知道，這人可能丟失了什麼重要物品，並因為無法尋回而感到失落與傷痛，但他就只知道這麼多。這個學生個性如何、脾氣好或壞，他一概不知。  
所以，當艾瑞克尾隨他時，即使是相信人性本善的查爾斯也不免擔心。  
但擔心又怎樣？現在的他連走路都困難。  
他凝神思考，卻不小心絆了一下，身體失去平衡後，胸口的劇痛隨之襲來，他整個人往前傾。查爾斯已做好跌個狗吃屎的準備。  
但意外地，一隻有力的手臂從後方抱住他，他向後靠進一個有點僵硬但溫暖的懷抱中。不過，溫暖只是一時的，胸口的疼痛令他蜷縮。他的手指抓住了背後的人的衣服，他發出微弱的呻吟。  
拉傷真是太要命了，也許他應該放棄基因學轉而研究人體肌肉，看能不能研發出一種拉傷特效藥，抹上去就能紓解疼痛。  
在他努力深呼吸減緩疼痛時，那個支撐住他的手臂一直沒有放開，那人也沒說話，只是一直等著。直到查爾斯能稍微將身體打直後，他回頭，打量剛才衝過來接住他的艾瑞克。但在他轉頭的瞬間，艾瑞克便將手放開。查爾斯趕忙伸手去扶牆壁，不然又要摔在地上。  
「謝謝。」依照他的行為舉止判斷，應該能確定他是個好人？就算不完全是個好人，應該也是個心很柔軟的人。  
艾瑞克沒說什麼，很快地轉身走了。  
在查爾斯再度慢吞吞地扶牆前進時，他能感覺到，艾瑞克依舊在後面亦步亦趨。

【疼痛：2】  
他不在意自己身上的傷口，對別人的傷口也相當無感。但他沒來由地無法忍受查爾斯受傷。  
他有點難解釋原因。第一次見面時，他跳下海撿拾被海風吹落的信件。那是母親最後一次與他聯繫時寄出的信。他千不該、萬不該在當時拿出來閱讀，當信被吹離手心、落入浪中時，他覺得自己也應該隨之遠去。他跳入冰冷的海裡時，感到腿上一陣劇痛，他立刻想到：腿抽筋了，可能會溺水。但他卻不太害怕。信件若是溶在海水裡，那麼，他如果也溶在有著母親信件的水中，應該會相當幸福。但此時卻有另一個人跳進海中，用瘦弱的手圈住他，他第一個想法是：這人瘋了。他第二個想法是：他要拚命甩開他。  
最終，他還是被拉上岸。他一邊抖落身上的水，一邊打量著查爾斯。看見查爾斯的模樣時，他不禁啞然失笑。這人就是那種模範生小孩，不要說救人，這輩子有沒有打過架都不知道。其後，他發現查爾斯的瘀青和拉傷，突然感到有點迷惑。兩人在當時根本就不認識，連朋友都稱不上，查爾斯卻想也不想就跳入寒冷的海中；在他拼命掙扎想把他甩開時，他死也不放手。  
他看著查爾斯，感到一股熟悉的疼痛。  
他的養父尚曾經因為他一句回嘴，就逼他提著重物一整天，直到他的手再也舉不起來；尚曾經狠狠地打斷他的腿，只因為他開口說要繳學費；尚曾經只是覺得好玩就放狗咬他，直到凶猛的狼犬一口咬上他的頸子，尚才把狗趕開，幫他止血。只要他不死掉，他想怎麼玩都可以。  
他可以斷腿斷手、血流滿地，但不能死掉。  
有很多時候，艾瑞克希望自己死去。母親因為受不了尚的暴力，偷偷逃走，親生父親在哪裡，他根本不曉得。如果活著的每一天都伴隨著疼痛，為什麼他不能死？  
聽說死亡一點也不痛。  
最後，他把對疼痛的恐懼埋在心裡最深處，完完全全地無視它。

【惡夢：1】  
這學期，查爾斯跌破眾人眼鏡，申請成為艾瑞克的室友──他不知道自己為什麼要這麼做，但他決定不去細想，先做了再說。  
在把艾瑞克從海中救起來後，他才開始注意這名波蘭來的學生。奇怪的是，艾瑞克在班上沒有朋友。他自己住一間宿舍，沒有室友，但不是因為他有錢可負擔單人房，而是因為大家都很怕他，不敢跟他住在一起。他不太笑，成績優異，話少。沒有人知道他的背景，沒有人有膽接近他。  
但他跟一般人不一樣。查爾斯喜歡挑戰，喜歡交朋友，他喜歡這名神祕的波蘭學生。  
第一晚，查爾斯本來想好好了解他，來個促膝長談之類的，但艾瑞克卻不在房間，他蜷縮在交誼廳的沙發，茶几上有一些酒瓶，艾瑞克一向整整齊齊的頭髮有點凌亂，額頭滿滿的冷汗。他在夢囈，但查爾斯不知道他在說什麼。  
「艾瑞克？」他靠過去，艾瑞克抖得很厲害，冷汗鋪滿全身，濕透了整件毛衣。，查爾斯有點慌張，下意識地用一手輕撫著他的背後，另一手握住他的手。  
「沒事了……沒事了……」他輕聲說。  
艾瑞克的顫抖漸緩，但查爾斯沒有放開手。在這個時候，他認為自己不應該放開。  
「救我……」滿頭是汗的艾瑞克發出微弱的聲音。查爾斯因為這兩個字而感到震驚。他在呼救？  
他不太清楚艾瑞克的過去，然而，此時的他正在呼救，而他是唯一能回應他的人。於是，查爾斯默默在沙發前坐下，一手輕輕地拍著艾瑞克的背，悄聲哼著歌。

【惡夢：2】  
昨晚，因為丟失信件而心情沮喪的他，醉倒在交誼廳的沙發上。他原本預期著整晚的惡夢，但他卻睡得比往常更香。多年來，他習慣在半夜渾身冷汗地嚇醒，然後再躺回去。如果幸運的話，下一次醒來就會是清晨，不幸的話，他還要重覆這過程好幾次天才會亮。  
但今天，他精神抖擻地醒來，卻因為目前的景況感到困惑且恐慌。  
查爾斯是什麼時候爬上沙發的？  
為什麼他會把查爾斯像抱枕一樣抱在懷裡？  
為什麼查爾斯會睡得如此安穩、還發出「唔嗯」之類的酣睡聲？  
他昨晚只喝了一點──好吧，他喝得有點多，但也不至於會做出什麼不該做的事情吧？  
懷裡的查爾斯開始翻動，艾瑞克覺得自己無法呼吸。  
這個奇怪的模範學生令他不安。  
非常地不安。  
下一秒，滾動的查爾斯掉下沙發，而且還不忘抓著艾瑞克一起跌落；艾瑞克來不及撥開查爾斯的手，就這麼咕咚一聲跟著滾下去。  
「噢……」被壓在底下的查爾斯發出悶哼，艾瑞克像被電到一樣立刻跳起來。他壓傷他了嗎？查爾斯看起來弱不禁風，這樣一壓不會斷骨頭吧？  
但查爾斯似乎沒有什麼感覺，他翻身坐起，睡眼惺忪地抓爬頭髮，揉揉眼睛；他盤腿坐好，胸前的襯衫有兩顆扣子沒扣，露出變紅的鎖骨。  
艾瑞克只低頭看了一眼便要盡快逃開。他緩緩往後退，但查爾斯卻拉住他的褲管。  
「拉我起來。」  
只是這簡單的四個字，艾瑞克便被擊倒。  
他想拉查爾斯起來、他想用力抱住他、他想狠狠地親吻他，因為查爾斯實在太可愛。  
最後這個念頭讓他丟下還坐在地上的查爾斯，頭也不回地逃掉。

【貓：1】  
查爾斯認為艾瑞克像貓。  
嚴格說來，是一隻流浪街頭許久的貓。  
你可以在他身上感覺到傲氣、優雅與一種態度，三者融合時，便能看見一隻被雨淋得全濕，但踏起步依然氣宇軒昂的貓科動物。你想把這隻高傲的動物抱在懷中，為他遮雨；你猜想著牠會因為流浪動物的戒心狠狠抓你，但還是忍不住伸手想抱。  
艾瑞克便是如此。  
艾瑞克走路無聲無息，他從未預知艾瑞克的靠近；艾瑞克進食非常迅速，往往查爾斯才吃幾口，他已經擦擦嘴要離開餐桌。  
而他最像貓的一點，是距離。  
如果你想接近他，一旦他察覺到你的意圖，就會開始隔開距離。一開始，查爾斯用一貫的熱情去靠近他，在教室主動找他說話，回宿舍約他一起吃晚餐，但艾瑞克就連一公尺都不讓他接近，連答話也精簡到最極致。後來，查爾斯反其道而行，他常在艾瑞克眼前晃來晃去，但就是不跟他說話；眼神飄過，也不對視。數十天過去。在某一個夜晚，他在壁爐前放好一盤西洋棋，一人對弈。  
當然，他不是在一人對弈，他在等待願者上鉤。  
艾瑞克在棋盤邊走了兩圈，一言不發地坐下，棋局於焉展開。艾瑞克執黑棋，查爾斯執白棋。一開始，艾瑞克不斷勝利，到中段，查爾斯開始反攻，最後，兩人勝場負場相當，沒有輸贏。  
「功力不錯，吾友。」查爾斯向他伸出手。艾瑞克似乎被嚇了一跳。  
「吾友？」艾瑞克的語氣充滿疑惑。  
查爾斯熱切地點點頭。

【貓：2】  
在那次莫名其妙的海中救援之後，查爾斯跌破眾人眼鏡，主動申請成為艾瑞克的室友。但在兩人同寢最初的兩個月，艾瑞克避查爾斯避得很兇。只要聽到查爾斯接近，艾瑞克就會迅速離開，速度之快，彷彿他從不曾待在那個空間。兩人極少在同個空間出現，眾人對這種狀況感到奇妙，卻沒有人敢多問一句。不敢問查爾斯是因為他會笑哈哈、打太極；不敢問艾瑞克是因為……你懂的，有誰敢跟他的眼睛對上超過十秒而不逃走呢？  
兩人同寢第三個月，宿舍傳出奇怪的謠言，說看到兩人相擁入睡。由於這則謠言太瞎太扯，很快就被人嗤之以鼻、慢慢遺忘。沒有人相信他們會抱在一起睡覺，然而，兩人的確漸漸開始熱絡。  
第四個月，艾瑞克默默地加入學生會。大家依舊是滿腹疑問卻無人出聲。  
學生會的會長是查爾斯，副會長是莫拉，但真正出謀劃策的，卻是艾瑞克。艾瑞克有一種獨特的威嚴，底下的學弟妹都非常怕他。有一次，安琪開會只遲到了十分鐘，卻站在門口不敢進來，查爾斯雖然笑著要她快點來坐好，但艾瑞克卻往她的方向一瞪，安琪立刻抖了好大一下，大喊著對不起我再也不會遲到。即使是在休息時間，亞歷士、漢克和瑞雯興奮地聊著天，只要艾瑞克一靠近，他們的聲音就會變小。  
查爾斯覺得很好笑，他不懂他們為什麼這麼怕艾瑞克。艾瑞克的確有些嚴肅，但查爾斯發現他常在學校角落餵貓。那些貓因為流浪久了，防衛心都很重，雖然看見他拿著食物過來，還是不免瘋狂地亂抓一通。但更令查爾斯驚訝的是，艾瑞克總面不改色地讓牠們把他的手抓到流血，直到貓兒願意吃下他餵的食物。有的貓吃完之後會在他身邊逗留，有的貓則一吃完就立刻逃走。但艾瑞克似乎一點也不在意。他會一邊搔著他腳邊的貓咪，一邊用奇異的眼神看著逃走的那隻貓。  
查爾斯猜想，也許就是因為這樣他才時時穿著長袖。  
他有點煩惱要不要讓大家知道艾瑞克其實相當溫柔，但在左思右想之後，又覺得不該由他來說，應該要讓大家慢慢發現。終於，大嘴巴瑞雯偷看到正在餵貓的艾瑞克，這件事迅速被「低調地」宣傳給所有人。除此之外，她還跑來找查爾斯諮商。  
「我問你，艾瑞克有女朋友嗎？」她用畫上藍色眼影的大眼睛盯著查爾斯。  
「沒……沒有吧。」查爾斯凝神思考。應該沒有，艾瑞克大部分時間都跟他在一起，如果他有女朋友，他不可能不知道。他太了解艾瑞克了，只要一個眼神，他就可以知道他有沒有新戀情。  
不知為何，這個想法讓他有點不快。  
「很好！」瑞雯雙手握拳，蹦蹦跳跳地跑走。

【吻：1】  
自從貓事件傳開，艾瑞克的人氣直線上升。  
開始有女生在他上課的教室外晃來晃去；走在走廊上，不斷有陌生女孩找他攀談，甚至有人攔下查爾斯，想要問他可不可以給她艾瑞克的電話。雖然這些情況他也很常遇到（沒錯，他不但是學生會長，同時也是成績拔尖、受到女孩喜愛的人氣王），但不知道為什麼，他有點心浮氣躁。  
回到宿舍時，艾瑞克正在念書，查爾斯正想抱怨，艾瑞克卻先開口了。  
「我有件事情要跟你道歉。」他沒頭沒腦地來這麼一句，查爾斯突然傻住。  
「什麼？」  
「我說，我有件事情要跟你道歉。」  
查爾斯的煩躁消失，取而代之的是好奇。「什麼事？」  
「瑞雯，也就是你妹妹，」艾瑞克用平舖直述的語氣說：「她找我出來，吻了我。」  
查爾斯覺得自己腦子突然發出轟地一聲，有某種東西被點燃、炸開、碎裂一地；他說不出話，也講不清那瞬間的感覺，更不知道要接什麼話才好。  
「你……她……你們……」  
他早該知道。艾瑞克完全是瑞雯喜歡的類型，而且，在貓事件之後，瑞雯只要講到艾瑞克就滿臉光彩。然而，他當時沒有什麼感覺，只是覺得小孩子談談戀愛真不錯。他沒想到，實際聽到兩人接吻，他會有這麼強烈的……  
怎麼說呢？  
失落感？  
他用力搖搖頭。他為什麼要感到失落？一個是他的好友，一個是他的妹妹。這兩人湊在一起不好嗎？當然好啊！一定會很幸福……  
「我很抱歉。」艾瑞克說。  
他為什麼要道歉？「你不用抱歉啊。喜歡就在一起，我舉雙手贊成。」  
舉雙手贊成？舉雙手贊成？他到底在說什麼？  
「問題在於，我不喜歡她。」艾瑞克說。  
「喔？」查爾斯有點難控制自己的嘴角，為了維持面無表情的狀態，他的臉部肌肉簡直要開始抽筋。  
「不，我不是那個意思。」艾瑞克認真地解釋。「我很喜歡她，但她就是個妹妹，一個普通的學妹。」  
查爾斯因為他這句話而覺得……  
很放心？  
「我告訴她，我把她當成妹妹。她有點……」艾瑞克吞吞吐吐，「……有點不太開心。」  
他停了一下，慢慢轉過頭讓查爾斯看他的臉；他另一側的臉上有幾條抓痕，明顯紅腫。查爾斯記得瑞雯老是喜歡去做指甲，看來是在甩艾瑞克巴掌時刮傷他的臉了。查爾斯有點想笑，但又忍不住靠過去細看。「你有沒有冰敷啊？」  
「沒有。」艾瑞克把頭轉回去，繼續看書。  
「你得冰敷，然後還要擦點藥。瑞雯真是的，告白失敗也不用這樣亂打人。」查爾斯轉身翻找手帕，他把手帕沾濕，靠近艾瑞克，一手托著他的下巴，一手小心翼翼地幫他擦臉。  
「沒怎樣，」艾瑞克微微皺眉，想躲開他。「不需要這樣大費周章。」  
「不要亂動。」查爾斯不理他，逕自用手帕擦著他的臉。

【吻：2】  
瑞雯找他出來時，他沒有多想。而在她認真地告白時，他的腦子瞬間一片空白。  
「我喜歡你，跟我交往。」這是瑞雯一貫的作風。率真、直接、不拐彎抹角。  
「我……」艾瑞克還在遲疑，她已經親了上來。  
這個瞬間，他的腦子更空白了。艾瑞克有點想用力推開她，可是他擔心她會覺得受傷；但不推開也不行，他對瑞雯沒有那個意思，如果任她這樣發展下去，萬一她誤會了什麼怎麼辦？  
艾瑞克抓住她的肩膀，用力隔開她。  
「不行。」  
「唉。」被推開的瑞雯突然嘆了口氣。  
他因為這個嘆息而滿頭霧水。  
「我就知道。」瑞雯不開心地跺著腳。「討厭、討厭、討厭！」  
雖然他不太了解目前的狀況，但該說的話也是得說。艾瑞克正色，一臉嚴肅。「我對妳沒有那種感覺，妳就像我妹妹，我──」  
「──有喜歡的人啦。我知道，其實我知道。」瑞雯擺擺手，開始在原地踏著步，轉圈圈。「好不甘心喔，為什麼我不能去住男生宿舍呢？我一點也不介意當你的室友。」  
這番話令他感到些許恐慌。艾瑞克想要轉身離開了。但是在他轉身時，瑞雯又把他給拉回來。  
「我……我實在吞不下這口氣啊……可不可以讓我打一下？」  
不過，她沒等他回答就先動手了。

【吻：3】  
太近了。  
艾瑞克想要躲開、必須躲開。  
查爾斯的鼻息噴在他臉上，一手支著他的下巴，藍色眼睛望著他的側臉，嘴唇因為專注而微張。查爾斯非常認真地在幫他擦著臉。  
他從不知道自己有多挑逗。  
擦好之後，查爾斯的藍色眼睛轉回來，與他的眼睛對上。  
這是決定性的瞬間。  
親吻開始地有點突然，卻一直無法結束。在艾瑞克暫停、深深喘氣時，查爾斯又把他的臉拉回來；當查爾斯稍微退開時，艾瑞克又用手把查爾斯壓向他。最後，查爾斯開始感到暈眩。他一頭倒向艾瑞克的肩膀。  
「我頭好暈……」他虛弱地說。  
「我也是……」然後他聽到艾瑞克小聲地回答。  
兩人開始大笑，笑到艾瑞克的書本掉到地上，笑到查爾斯的藍色眼睛流出眼淚。

【幽閉：1】  
查爾斯怕黑。  
嚴格說來不算是怕黑，應該說他「不喜歡黑暗的地方」──不對，更精確地說，他不喜歡狹窄的空間。  
十歲時，他在宅邸裡跟瑞雯玩捉迷藏，他找到一個地窖，迅速窩進去躲著。查爾斯等了很久，等到從地窖縫隙透進來的亮光漸漸消失，瑞雯都沒有找來，他等得不耐煩，決定要爬出地窖。  
但地窖的門推不開。  
起先，他鎮定地東摸西摸，想要找到某個開關、按鈕，甚至門鎖，但遍尋不著。然後，他開始想辦法測量木板的厚度，試圖找到最薄弱的地方，踢開地窖的門。但他踢了一次、兩次、三次，便迅速放棄。地窖門發出的沉沉聲響告訴他，這扇門非常厚，即使是成年人，也不一定踢得開。查爾斯回想起自己拉開地窖門時是如何費勁地以雙手提門，關上時，門板發出一聲巨響。  
當時的他還擔心著這聲響會引來瑞雯。  
光靠他一個小孩，門是不可能被踢開的。  
賽維爾夫婦去旅行了，十天半個月不會回來。他唯一的希望是瑞雯，一旦瑞雯發現他不見，就會去搬救兵。  
會嗎？  
一定會。  
查爾斯不打算大喊大叫，依照那門的厚度，他喊破喉嚨也不會有人聽見。於是，他開始在地窖裡摸索，希望可以找到食物或水，但地窖裡除了一桶桶的酒之外，什麼也沒有。最後，他決定尋找一個最舒適的位置，靜靜坐著，默默思考。他想：我會死在這裡嗎？死掉是什麼感覺？被刀刺死應該會很痛，上吊死亡的死狀很淒慘，吃藥死亡會拖很久，幾乎算是凌遲。可是，活活餓死會是如何？  
他不知道極度飢餓是什麼感覺，飢餓感一旦被推到極限，人會變成什麼樣子？  
他開始想像著自己的腹部凹陷的模樣。  
地窖中的黑暗和靜謐將他推入某種超現實的幻覺中，他失去了一些知覺，但剩下的知覺卻變得敏銳。  
微光從縫隙射入，不久後又消失。黑夜過去，白晝來臨。  
他覺得有點睏。  
然後白晝結束，黑夜又來了。  
查爾斯不覺得餓，眼前終歸是一片黑，所以他不知道自己的視線是否模糊，但他的手腳有點麻痺感，像有千隻螞蟻在皮膚上爬，他的嘴裡出現怪味，嘴唇因為太乾流出了血。  
所以這就是死亡？他想。

當地窖的門被打開時，日光射入，查爾斯因此感到眼睛灼痛，幾乎要燒起來；他聽到瑞雯的哭聲、一群大人的聲音，他被抬上救護車，接下來發生了什麼事，他全然不知。  
在醫院時，他打了點滴後便迅速康復。查爾斯被父母狠狠罵了一頓，決定這輩子再也不玩捉迷藏；隨著時間過去，他不覺得自己有什麼創傷，小時候發生的事連記憶都很模糊，能有什麼影響？  
然而，他刻意忘記自己在那個黑暗的空間時都思考了些什麼。當時的他，腦中全是死亡，他在那兩天之中，不斷告訴自己死並不可怕，死亡也許會是這樣、也許會是那樣……但不管是哪樣，他就要死了，他將會默默離開這世界。他有想過可能會有人來救他，但他很快又對自己說，在這個黑暗的空間裡，會來迎接他的只有地獄的使者，不會有別人。最後，當他離開那個空間時，竟覺得那片黑暗之中有隻細瘦如爪的手緊緊抓住他的衣角，不讓他離開。  
在醫院時他不希望護士把燈關掉，因為他偶爾會覺得那隻手在角落等候，當燈一熄滅，就會再次撲向他，把他拉回那個黑暗的地窖。  
成年之後，他覺得自己早已克服這一切，。卻在下意識中避免進入任何狹小的空間──他迴避任何狹小、可能會無所遁逃的空間。  
不，他不害怕。這種躲避只是預防，如果真的不小心受困，他還是可以好整以暇地等待救援。  
他這樣對自己說。

【幽閉：2】  
電梯門關上時，查爾斯吸了很大一口氣。  
艾瑞克忍不住看了他一下。  
其實他沒有注意過查爾斯的這個奇妙小習慣：查爾斯討厭電梯。平時，如果樓層在四樓以下，查爾斯就會嘻嘻笑著說：要保護地球。然後走樓梯上去。每次他這麼做，瑞雯就會露出「我才不要」的表情去按電梯。艾瑞克不在意到底是要走樓梯還是坐電梯，反正可以到就好，他大多時候都跟著查爾斯一起走樓梯。  
因為「查爾斯」跟「保護地球」一詞並無衝突，所以他沒想那麼多。  
但現在，他發現事情好像不是這樣。  
今天，他們要去跟校長討論下學期的學生會事務。校長室位於12樓，眼看查爾斯好像又要說出什麼保護地球之類的傻話，艾瑞克決定直接把他拖進電梯，省得他好不容易爬到12樓卻昏厥在校長室門口，會談就此告吹。  
可是，在電梯門關上的瞬間，查爾斯的模樣就不太對勁了。  
「查爾斯？」艾瑞克蹙眉。  
查爾斯沒說話，只是一手扶著牆，雙眼發直，大口吐氣。  
「查爾──」  
轟的一聲，電梯震盪，燈光全暗。  
電梯壞了。  
「喔不。」查爾斯只發出了一聲低喃，隨即坐倒在地。  
艾瑞克在瞬間明白了。  
他有幽閉恐懼症。  
艾瑞克冷靜地按下緊急呼叫鈴，所幸很快就有人回應。  
「這裡是大樓管理室。」對講機傳來的聲音斷斷續續，聽起來相當遙遠。  
「我們在電梯裡，電梯壞了，不知道停在幾樓。」  
「知道了，不要慌張，修理人員會立刻過去。有幾個人在電梯裡？」  
「兩個。」  
「了解。」  
似乎不需要擔心。艾瑞克蹲下，望著癱倒的查爾斯。  
他比較擔心的是查爾斯。  
他面無血色。手在金屬門板上無助地抓著。「讓我出去──」  
「他們已經在處理了，很快就可以出去。」艾瑞克拍著他的背。  
「我們出不去。」查爾斯悠悠然地說：「出不去。」  
「一定可以出去。」  
「不行，出不去──」  
艾瑞克輕輕地說。「我會救你出去。」  
查爾斯停了一下，手離開金屬門板。他靠向牆壁，虛弱地說：「這裡太暗了。」他的聲音猶如摔在地上的玻璃，碎裂成一塊塊。「好暗。」  
艾瑞克也很討厭黑暗、討厭密閉空間，但他還算可以忍受。他小時候被養父關了無數次，然而，他知道只要自己努力撐下去，就能被放出來。在黑暗中，他以思考著長大可以如何報復養父來打發時間，他想要離家，到很遠的地方，永遠都不要再回來。這些想法支撐著他度過無數個黑暗與幽閉的時刻。  
「不要沉默。」艾瑞克希望查爾斯能分心，不要去注意包覆住兩人的黑暗。「你小時候發生過什麼事？」  
言談之間，時間的流逝便能加快。  
「我小時候，不小心困在地窖裡。」過了好久，查爾斯終於緩下呼吸。  
艾瑞克嗯了一聲，代表他有在聽。  
「我困在裡面兩天才被找到，我想，家太大也不好，小孩不見了都找不到。」  
這算什麼黑色幽默？艾瑞克有點哭笑不得。  
「地窖裡面非常黑、非常安靜。我評估了當時的狀況，決定不試圖踢門，也不大聲喊叫，安靜地等人來救我。醫生說我的作法非常明智，因為如果我硬是要大喊大叫、把門踢開，我會流失體力，最糟的是，身體裡水分也會消耗得很快。他說，靜靜等待才是正確的。  
但我不覺得。我覺得，當時我不是在等人來救，而是在等死。  
我不知道自己為什麼不做掙扎，也不曉得我腦袋在想什麼。待在地窖裡時，我一直在想著死亡。想死亡的感覺、想像死亡的使者，但我完全沒想過要怎麼逃離那裡。我只是一直想著，我就要一個人在地窖漸漸腐爛，不會有任何人找到我。我必須孤獨地等待死亡。」  
說完之後，兩人之間的沉默維持了好久好久。在伸手不見五指的黑暗裡，艾瑞克其實看不見他，但他知道，查爾斯似乎不再顫抖了。艾瑞克摸索到查爾斯的手，輕輕握住。「至少這次，你不是一個人。」  
查爾斯沒有說話，只是緊緊回握。

電梯門打開時，他必須攙扶著查爾斯離開電梯──好吧，基本上查爾斯是整個人掛在他身上，臉色蒼白、呼吸微弱，而且兩人還牽著手。一直到上了救護車，查爾斯還是死不放開。  
第二天，某些奇妙的小謠言便傳遍了校園。  
但說真的，他不很在意。


End file.
